Enishi: El Hilo Rojo Del Destino
by Azu
Summary: Capítulo 2: Hermosa. Dos palabras cambiarán la vida de los chicos de Osaka... o quizás no tanto, pues es lo que ambos siempre desearon. Tan solo dos palabras: estais prometidos. HxK
1. Prólogo: La decisión

**Prologo: La decisión**

>...Todo está aclarado ¿no? Lo mejor será anunciárselo cuanto antes… -el hombre cogió su taza y dio un pequeño sorbo al té que se hallaba en ella- desde luego, tu mujer prepara el té que da gusto…

>Vale ya, Toyama, esto es un asunto serio… no podemos tomárnoslo a broma, como aquella vez en el coche. Y esta vez, tu hija no está. Es el mejor momento… para organizarnos.

>Pasan mucho tiempo juntos; se entienden; se conocen desde crios… Y yo creo que podría haber algo. No sé si ahora, pero con el tiempo… Además, tu hijo mejor que nadie… o que alguien que la aparte de aquí.

>Piensas mucho por el bien de tu hija ¿me equivoco?

>Ni lo más mínimo. Yo he sido el que la ha cuidado todo este tiempo. Creo que llego a entender la mentalidad del detective Mouri –suspiró con pesar, por llegar a comprender lo que ese hombre sentía.

>¿Por qué le metes a él ahora? Que yo sepa, no viene al caso…

>Para casos el de esta mañana¿verdad Heizo? –y se rió, refiriéndose a su trabajo- A lo que me refería, es que ya sabes lo amigos que son nuestros hijos de su hija Ran… Y si vienen para 'el día'… espero que no ocurra lo de siempre.

>¿Que haya algún muerto? Tranquilo, tomaremos precauciones. El punto es que tenemos que decírselo… dentro de poco, mi hijo cumplirá los 18, y deberíamos planearlo para entonces.

>¿Y qué piensa Shizuka de todo esto?

>¿Ella? Prefiere no tomar parte… Dice que como soy el hombre de la casa, yo debo tomar las decisiones. Lo que yo opine, será lo mejor. En el fondo, creo que piensa que no es mala idea.

>Pues bien, todo decidido. Le diré a Kazuha que mañana venga directa a aquí. Así estaremos todos reunidos y aprovecharemos la ocasión. Ya sabes que pasado mañana voy a Shizuoka para esa reunión de la que te has librado por mí –le miró como echándole la culpa. Ganas, tenía las mínimas de ir-. Y, si no te importa, échale un vistazo a Kazu de vez en cuando, estaré fuera una semana entera…

>Tranquilo, le encargaré eso a Heiji. Bien¿y si damos por terminada esta reunión? Si no recuerdo mal, tienes que preparar unos informes para antes de tu viaje…

>¬¬ tomaré eso por un 'buena suerte, espero que llegues a tu casa sin problemas'- dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se puso en pie, dispuesto a marcharse-. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ya está tomada… _la decisión_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

>HEIJI! –la chica atravesó el pasillo de pupitres y, tras apartar a varios estudiantes, dio un fuerte golpe con las manos en la mesa del aludido- esta tarde tengo entrenamiento. ¡Se puede saber por qué tengo que ir a tu casa¡Estamos a un mes del campeonato! –los chicos que habían acabado en el suelo, se miraron entre ellos. Sabían de la antigua amistad que tenían esos dos, pero… ¿Un día de clases, Toyama-san en casa de Heiji?

>¡Y a mi qué me cuentas¿Crees que es cosa mía? Mi viejo me dijo esta mañana que te trajera conmigo, nada más. No me dio tiempo de preguntarle por qué. ¿Crees que a mi me apetece faltar a kendo?

>Papá igual, que volviera contigo… Además debería estar preparando las cosas para su viaje, no mandarnos a reuniones sorpresas. ¿Y Shizuka-san no sabe nada?

>Esa loca simplemente se rió. Estos traman algo… tengo un mal presentimiento –y suspiró, sabiendo que su presentimientos, generalmente negativos, siempre se cumplían. Entonces se percató de que prácticamente hablaban solos, ya que toda la clase, incluida la profesora recién llegada, le prestaban atención exclusivamente a su conversación- ¡QUÉ MIRÁIS!

Todos volvieron a sus cosas y la profesora, avergonzada de si misma, comenzó a dar la clase, pasando así las horas…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El timbre anunció el final de las clases, y Kazuha acompañó hasta el dojo a sus compañeras, para después irse con Heiji. Cuando iba a despedirse de ellas, una de las chicas la cogió de las manos con un brillo en los ojos

>Kazuha-chan¡no desperdicies esta oportunidad! Vas a ir a la casa de… de… Hattori-kun –un par de chicas tuvieron que sujetarla de los hombros para que no cayera inconsciente al pronunciar el nombre de uno de los chicos más famosos del instituto

>No exageres Satomi! Pero tiene razón, Kazuha. Heiji Hattori, el capitán del equipo de kendo… No es algo que pueda tener cualquiera

>No digáis tonterías. Heiji y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños, nuestros padres son amigos y trabajan juntos… Además, que vaya a su casa no es ninguna novedad… La conozco como si fuera la mía. ¬¬ ese idiota es un irresponsable, siempre tiene todo patas arriba, excepto su propia habitación. Es un desastre de chico. Detective tenía que ser… -las chicas se quedaron embobadas, mirando a su amiga. ¡Conocía perfectamente la casa de Hattori-kun! Es más, había estado en su habitación. Apareció, en los ojos de todas, un brillo que no podía significar nada nuevo, al menos no para Toyama. Entonces, para salvación de la chica, una voz hizo que sus compañeras se congelaran.

>KAZU! Si antes te digo que no te retrases, antes te retrasas. ¡A este paso nos dará la hora de la cena y seguiremos aquí! –se percató de la presencia de las compañeras de dojo de su amiga- oh, buenas tardes señoritas –y le dedicó una de sus maravillosas sonrisas, gracias a la cual casi empezaron a convulsionar.

>Oi! Has sido tu el de "tengo que recoger unas cosas en el gimnasio, espérame". Ahora no te quejes si acompaño a mis amigas –tras hacer un leve gesto de despedida con la cabeza, se adelantó a donde le esperaba su amigo y comenzaron a caminar dirigiéndose a la salida del campus, como no, discutiendo. Una de las aikidokas recobró el sentido, acertando a decir un leve "hacen buena pareja"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llevaban un buen trecho del camino, hablando de simples trivialidades rutinarias, cuando la joven se atrevió a decir lo que comía la cabeza a ambos.

>Debe ser muy importante… para que nos llamasen con tanta urgencia, justo antes de que mi padre salga de la ciudad. Si no fuera urgente, esperarían a después¿no? Además… también tengo un presentimiento. No se si bueno o malo, pero me inquieta –y por encima de su camisa apretó fuertemente su omamori, infundiéndose confianza. Pero¿por qué? Tal vez por esa sensación… El presentimiento que esperaba que no fuera nada. Pero ya lo sabía muy bien: sus presentimientos siempre se cumplían.

>No debemos preocuparnos, ahora mismo nos enteraremos –dijo, divisando la gran residencia Hattori, la envidia de cualquier habitante de Osaka y alrededores.

Pasaron la cancela y no se molestaron en dirigirse hacia la entrada, sino que acortaron el camino por el jardín, yendo por el camino de losetas y pasando al lado de los cerezos (que se encontraban en flor puesto que estaban a mediados de Marzo) hasta llegar a una puerta corrediza, típica japonesa, que estaba abierta dando al lago por el que los chicos acababan de pasar.

En la habitación, decorada muy austeramente pero con elegancia, se encontraban tres personas sentadas sobre el tatami. Los dos hombres muy serios, sentados uno al lado del otro sobre sendos cojines en el suelo, frente a otros dos vacíos, y al fondo de la habitación, tras su marido, una mujer con kimono les hacía una seña de que tomaran "asiento". Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a abrir la boca, estaban asombrados por el ambiente tan serio y de confidencialidad que había en la casa. Se sentaron sobre sus piernas, intercambiando una mirada de sorpresa e inquietud, mirando a sus respectivos padres, dándoles a entender que podían empezar a hablar, extrañados por la escena.

"Algo anda mal", se dijo el detective. Todo era demasiado… 'oficial', por decirlo de alguna manera. ¿Qué hacían todos en una reunión a lo 'Japón Feudal'? Parecía como si fueran a firmar un tratado, hacer un negocio o… el chico tragó saliva, pactar una decisión que cambiaría la vida de todos los presentes.

>Veréis, os hemos dicho que vinierais así, tan de repente, porque… después de mucho pensarlo y no acabar de aclararnos… hemos decidido que… -pero Heizo pensó que mejor sería explicarles desde el principio, en vez de soltarles la noticia de golpe, y cortó a su compañero

>Hijo, dentro de dos meses exactos, el 23 de mayo, será tu cumpleaños. Ese día cumplirás la mayoría de edad, los dieciocho años, teniendo así reconocimiento social como adulto. Obtendrás posibilidades como votar, tener carné de conducir… y casarte –ninguno de los jóvenes sabía a dónde quería llegar, pero cada vez eso les venía más grande. Sobre todo para la chica, la cual sentía que sobraba… Era una conversación padre-hijo¿no?-. Con eso, a lo que me refiero, es que… hijo¿tu tienes novia?

Instintivamente el nombrado miró hacia su amiga, sentada a su lado, pero rectificó con rapidez, no dando tiempo a que ella se diera cuenta. Pero quienes si se percataron fueron los adultos de la sala, los cuales intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de seguir con el discurso.

>Verás, mi hija –el padre parecía no tener valor suficiente como para decírselo a su hija personalmente, así que hablaba en tercera persona- ella todavía tiene 17 años. Le faltan varios meses para la mayoría de edad, pero teniendo el consentimiento familiar y del hombre que realice la ceremonia, eso será lo de menos. Dentro de poco tendréis que pensar en formar una familia. La amistad de nuestras familias siempre ha sido fuerte y creemos que, mejor que dividiros y que cada uno se olvide del otro, perdiendo vuestra amistad de la infancia…

>Creemos que, para el futuro y prosperidad de la familia y el vuestro propio, deberíais considerar la idea… bueno más bien lo hemos dado por hecho. Ancestralmente se han realizado actos como este, y un gran porcentaje han salido bien. Lo que intentamos deciros es que…

>Lo que quieren deciros, Heiji, Kazuha –la mujer tomó la palabra puesto que los hombres no hacían más que dar rodeos. Ella debería estar callada y apartada, pero no aguantó la torpeza masculina- es que, la unión de las familias es mejor que la división total. Y aquí, los maestros de la explicación –comentó con un deje de burla-, han pensado… decidido mejor dicho, comprometer a los descendientes de nuestras respectivas familias, entiéndase: vosotros. Resumiendo, el 23 de mayo, cuando Heiji cumpla 18 años… será vuestra boda.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. No se miraron, no respondieron, no respiraron. Estaban en estado de shock, pero sobre todo la aikidoka. El muchacho tardaba en asimilarlo, no acababa de captar todo, pero ella… no podía pensar.

Su mente se quedó en blanco, sólo había una frase en su cabeza. "Voy a casarme con Heiji". Pero, sin saber por qué, una parte de sí misma se estremeció. Tal vez por su subconsciente, tal vez por algo de lo que sus pensamientos se dieron cuenta antes que ella misma. Lo único que supo es que su corazón se encogió, llegando a su cabeza mil y una imágenes del detective.

Pero algo no cuadraba. La mitad de sus ser quería estallar de alegría, felicidad y amor contenidos. La otra, la que se estremeció, le decía que algo no iba bien. No por la chica en sí, sino por quien estaba sentado a su lado. ¿Qué era aquello de los que su corazón no se había dado cuenta todavía? Otra frase, o más bien palabra, apareció en su cabeza. "Pensar". Le había sorprendido lo ocurrido, y lo que tenía que hacer era asimilarlo, con tranquilidad. Y acto seguido, hablar con Heiji.

Sin decir nada se levantó y sacudió su falda. Miró a Shizuka inexpresivamente. Quería indicarle que quería estar sola, o que por lo menos, su presencia no era la que necesitaba. Siempre se había llevado muy bien con la mujer, pero en ese momento no quería hablar con ella. Su padre no la retuvo.

Heiji sólo tuvo tiempo de ver cómo salía de la habitación, girando hacia la izquierda para seguir el camino por el que habían llegado. Él tampoco intentó pararla. Sabía que sentían lo mismo¿a quién se le ocurre prometer a dos personas de 17 años? Eso se hace desde que uno es pequeño, y no a dos meses de la mayoría de edad… También se retiró. Miró a su padre con reproche, no por si mismo sino por lo que pudiera sentir su amiga. ¿Es que no pensaron en los sentimientos de ellos dos? Salió por la puerta, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

>¿Crees que… hemos hecho mal?

>Debemos dejarles tiempo. ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar a tu hija? Puedo mandar a alguien

>No, déjalo. Yo me voy ya a casa. Dudo que esté allí, pero ya volverá cuando deba hacerlo. Mientras tanto… Cuida de que tu hijo no haga ninguna tontería

>¿A qué te refieres?

>Vete a saber qué puede pasarle a esos dos por la cabeza. Afrontar a los 17 años una boda… debe ser muy duro

>Ya está pactado su compromiso. Lo único que pueden hacer es aceptarlo. Desde ahora, desde este mismo momento… _están prometidos._

**Notas de Azu**

Konnichiwa minna-san! Este es un fic que lleva mucho tiempo rondándome por la cabeza, que al principio abandoné un poco y que ahora, gracias a la repentina aparición de Troli, he proseguido. El fic, aún sin número concreto de capítulos, tratará desde ahora, el prologo, hasta el día de la boda y un epílogo, contando cómo se le hacen esos dos meses de prometidos a los jóvenes de Osaka. ¡R&R!


	2. Capítulo 1: Por nuestro bien

**Capítulo 1: Por nuestro bien**

Entró en la habitación dando un tremendo portazo. Acto seguido se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme, dejándola en algún lugar no recordable, y se tumbó en su cama, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada. ¿Quiénes se creían ellos? No tenían derecho de decidir algo así. Estaba seguro de que no les podría hacer cambiar de opinión. También estaba claro que a él no le importaba, pero…

-Kazuha… -salió de sus labios, como un suspiro, amortiguado por el cojín en su cara. ¿Qué pensaría ella? Desde luego bien no se lo tomó, puesto que se fue de la sala sin decir nada… El detective había soñado incontables veces cómo declararse a la chica, pero nunca se imaginó que, si se casaban, su mayor deseo, sería por la decisión de sus padres. Él la quería con toda su alma… pero, ¿y ella? ¿Querría a otro que no fuera el moreno?

Se levantó y, como tiempo atrás había hecho y repetía constantemente, fue hasta su cómoda y de un cajón sacó lo que llevaba guardando desde que tenía memoria, se reliquia plateada, que poseía desde ese día en que la pequeña Kazuha jugó a la pelota bajo las flores de cerezo. En ese momento lo tuvo claro: debía hablar con ella. No habían pasado ni 20 minutos, pero al menos el shock se le habría pasado. Tendría que decirle sobre hablar con sus padres… o afrontar el compromiso. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. También cabía la posibilidad de que… ella quisiera casarse.

Entonces la puesta sonó. Tres golpes secos. Y acto seguido una voz autoritaria llegó a los oídos del adolescente, procedente de su padre. No quería hablar con él y aún menos oírle. Por eso, sin intentar entender lo que le decía, se puso la gorra y apoyó un pie en la ventana abierta, poniendo el otro en el tejado, sujetándose al lateral de la ventana.

Cuando el jefe de policía entró en la habitación, halló esta vacía. Supo aún no era el momento de hablar con su hijo. Debería esperar… pero sin ablandarse. Una decisión es una decisión, al fin y al cabo por su bien.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El chico fue bajando los distintos niveles del tejado japonés, hasta llegar a la entrada principal de la casa, donde bajó de un salto. No se molestó en coger sus zapatos. Algo le decía que no iría muy lejos para buscar a Kazuha. Cerró los ojos e inspiró. Primavera. Cuántos recuerdos, todos provenientes del florecer de los cerezos. Entonces un viento cargado de pétalos le removió el flequillo, oyendo momentáneamente una especie de susurro.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Tan predecible como siempre, se dijo a sí mismo. Caminó con decisión pero despacio, por la parte derecha de la casa, el sendero contrario al que tomaron para entrar en la sala. Había una fila de cerezos a su lado, con numerosas flores que cayeron por el viento a sus pies. Paró a mitad del camino, sin ver a nadie. Podría haber sido su imaginación… pero sabía que no. Agudizó el oído, escuchando atentamente… ¿Qué pretendía escuchar?

Su pregunta se contestó de inmediato. Una dulce melodía vino acompañando a una ráfaga de viento que agitó las ramas de los árboles, con delicadeza. Reconoció esas palabras, la música, la voz de la que la cantaba. Prosiguió y frenó en el penúltimo cerezo. Entonces pudo escuchar con claridad lo que le había llevado hasta allí: una canción infantil que le llenaba de recuerdos. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno, dio dos pasos para colocarse en la parte trasera del árbol y ver, apenas a unos centímetros, a la procedente de aquella preciosa voz, una yudoka que tenía los ojos cerrados, la cabeza apoyada en el tronco y las manos abrazando sus rodillas. Entonces, de repente paró la canción.

-Sé que llevas ahí unos 7 minutos. Desde que giraste la esquina de la casa para llegar. ¿Te importaría… sentarte? –el chico le hizo caso, y se apoyó, imitándola, en el tronco del árbol. Ninguno dijo nada, otra vez ese incómodo silencio reinaba.

Ella contempló sus rasgos, la mirada perdida de su… ¿prometido? Llevaba como media hora pensando esa palabra, asimilando todo lo que conllevaba, pero seguía sonándole extraña. Era urgente, y ambos lo pensaron, porque comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Callaron oír al otro y ambos rieron. Pero su risa no era como siempre. Tenía un deje de tristeza, en el fondo, por el otro. ¿Volverían a reír despreocupadamente?

-Kazu, yo… deberíamos hablar sobre lo que… etto… nos han "propuesto" nuestros padres –ella sonrió débilmente, iba a contestarle pero él no la dejó-. Tú… ¿qué piensas? Vale que lo hayan hecho generaciones y generaciones, personas y personas. Pero no estamos en la Edad Media, deberían darnos capacidad de elección, poder decidir nosotros con quién queremos casarnos o no…

-Tienes razón –supuso, por esa última frase que dijo, que con quien quería casarse no era con ella-. Ya sabes lo cabezotas que son, no creo que podamos quitarles esa idea de la cabeza. Así que he estado pensando… razonando… que nosotros nos casemos no implica que tengamos que llevar una vida juntos, ¿verdad? Cada uno es libre… de hacer lo que quiera… y con quien quiera

Ese fue el mayor shock de esa tarde. Ni aunque un avión experimental aterrizara en su jardín le habría impactado tanto. Lo que Kazuha estaba insinuando… ¿era que cada uno tuviera su propia… pareja? ¿Quería ella que fueran a lo suyo aún estando comprometidos?

A su vez la chica moría por dentro. Le estaba dejando hacer lo que quisiera, que estuviera con otra mujer y no con ella. Su mente le decía que era lo mejor pero su corazón deseaba decirle que no permitiría que estuviera con otra, que ella fue la primera en alegrarse por el compromiso y sobre todo, que lo amaba. Las mujeres también somos tontas y tomamos decisiones equivocadas, ¿no?

-C-claro... no querría obligarte a nada... Tu para mí eres... eres... –quiso contestar "lo más importante en mi vida" y no tuvo fuerzas. Lo pasarían fatal los dos y o podría soportar que ella sufriera más. No ahora... debería esperar para decírselo-. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? Se está haciendo tarde y no voy a dejar que vuelvas sola –esos detalles ya los tenía antes, no era nada extraño. Pero sí noto en ella algo diferente. Había sonreído con mayor sinceridad y cariño que en otras ocasiones.

Se levantaron sin decir nada y caminaron bastante cerca el uno del otro, volviendo por ese sendero. Tres adultos observaban la escena, dos de ellos sonriendo. Al parecer no estaba todo perdido.

Mientras, la mujer tenía la vista fija en su hijo. Conocía a las de su sexo y ninguna chica, menos en esta situación y aún menos la chica a la que conocía desde que su madre la llevaba en brazos, daría el primer paso como si no hubiera pasado nada. El que no acabara mal todo dependía del detective juvenil, el cual, como todos los detectives, tenía un sentido nulo para las relaciones. Debería darle un empujoncito... a no ser que madurara definitivamente en tan poco tiempo. De sus labios se escapó una pequeña risa sarcástica. ¿Madurar? No es que no tuviera fe en él pero... El nombre Heiji y la palabra 'madurar' en una misma frase dejaba mucho que desear.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Todo el camino hacia la residencia Toyama fue aún más silencioso que el anterior. La muchacha sólo dijo un leve 'gracias' cuando él la invitó a un refresco. Al llegar a la casa, los dos se pararon sin saber qué hacer. El chico le abrió la puerta y cuando ella entró, se miraron.

-¿Qué piensas hacer mañana?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tu padre se va de viaje... y para que no estuvieras todo el día sola pensé que podríamos hacer algo después del entrenamiento de kendo... –la chica afirmó con la cabeza y acto seguido, el detective la besó en la mejilla. Fue rápido, casi sin tocarse, pero el leve roce transmitió a ambos una descarda eléctrica. Sólo cuando él salió corriendo y se perdió de vista, fue capaz de contestar 'hasta mañana'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¿¡Qué... te... casas... con Toyama! –Nunca habría pensado que su amigo y rival de Osaka tuviera el valor para declarársele a la chica, esto le sorprendió mucho... pero se le notaba extraño, ¿acaso él no quería?- Hattori, ¿qué ocurre? Hay algo de la historia que falla

-Verás Kudo... el matrimonio lo han arreglado mis padres... y creo que Kazuha no quiere casarse conmigo

-Ju ju ju, así que se te adelantaron los adultos, ¿no, Hattori-kun?

-¬¬ menos cachondeo, ¡que esto es serio! Estoy seguro de que si les pido que lo anulen no me harán caso, además hay un pequeño detalle... ¡¡Yo quiero casarme con ella! –ya se iba de la lengua. En mitad de una cabina pública y contándoselo al chico de Tokio. ¿Qué demonio estaba haciendo?

-Pues hazlo –al otro lado de la línea, el osakanés se quedó perplejo. ¿La aptx tenías efectos secundarios y ahora deliraba o qué?-. Es muy fácil. Lo único que tienes que hacer es preguntarle si quiere casarse contigo, como si no hubiera compromiso. Eso habrías acabado haciéndolo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué hay de malo en adelantarlo?

-Si no llego a llamarte no se qué habría hecho, Kudo- dijo, con gran sarcasmo en se voz. Ya se le ocurriría algo que no fuera declararse por su cuenta -. Cuelgo. A ver si la próxima vez que te llame me ayudes un poco más ¬¬ -Y tras colgar salió de la cabina. Declararse... Aunque así podría saber lo que pensaba en verdad Kazuha, no sería capaz. Pero... era su última opción- Que conste que no es porque me lo haya dicho Kudo -/-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

El centro de Osaka estaba a rebosar, algo normal al ser la tarde de un viernes. Las calles estaban llenas de familias, parejas cogidas de la mando… pero en especial había una en la cual el silencio reinaba. Ya no sabían que decir, pensar o como actuar. ¿Qué se hacía en esos casos? Ella, disimuladamente, se le iba acercando cada vez más. Deseaba romper el hielo pero no se le ocurría como. Por su parte, el chico no dejaba de mirar los escaparates de las tiendas, buscando una en concreto. Al cabo de un rato la encontró y le pidió a su amiga que la esperara, perdiéndose tras eso entre la gente.

-Espero que no tarde mucho… -y miró su reloj. Nadie la esperaría en casa y no le gustaba demasiado la idea de pasar la noche sola. Pero no se le podía hacer otra cosa. Cerró los ojos un momento apoyándose en el muro de una tienda de comestibles. Entonces sintió un brazo rozándole levemente al pasar por el lado de su cabeza. Abrió los ojos y se encontró casi encima con un hombre que bien podía hacerse pasar por yakuza: alto, ancho de hombros, abundante pelo negro, gafas de sol y una cicatriz en la cara. Dejó caer una colilla de cigarro al suelo para enseñarle una (bastante repugnante por cierto) sonrisa a Kazuha.

-Hola, preciosa –el hombre se acercó aún más a la chica, la cual no podía moverse por la sorpresa y el miedo-. ¿Esperas a alguien? ¿Por qué no te vienes a tomar algo conmigo? Así vamos conociéndonos… -puso su otra mano en el muro, a la altura de la cintura de la judoka. Ella no pensaba soportarle y, recobrando la movilidad, adelantó las manos e intentó poner un pie hacia delante pero el propósito de yakuza, adelantándose a sus movimientos, agarró con fuerza sus muñecas y las pegó a la pared, inmovilizándola-. Así que sabes artes marciales… las niñas deberían estar en casa limpiando y haciendo la cena, en vez de perder el tiempo en estas cosas. Sois mas débiles y a la hora de la verdad –no pudo terminar su frase puesto que le dieron unos toquecitos en el hombro. Al girarse no pudo ver quién era ya que el puño de esta persona acabó en su cara, rompiéndole las gafas y cayendo estas al suelo.

Por el golpe tuvo que soltar a Kazuha, y cuando recobró la visión se percató que el dueño de aquella mano no era nada más que un chico de instituto. Pero para ser exactos, un chico de instituto el cual estaba enamorado de aquella chica y no iba a permitir que ningún tío feo con cicatriz la tocara. Este hombre hervía en ira y le faltó tiempo para devolver a Heiji el puñetazo, esta vez en el estómago. Se llevó la mano a la zona golpeada y aprovechando el acto, el desconocido le pegó en la cara, haciendo que le sangrara la nariz al chaval.

Kazuha no iba a quedarse atrás. ¿Quién se creía ese cerdo machista? Se puso delante de Heiji para que no le siguiera golpeando y se puso en posición de Aikido. El hombre la observó divertido pues nunca una chica le había plantado cara. Pero ella no era experta en aikido para nada. Con unos rápidos movimientos ese yakuza acabó semiinconsciente en el suelo, con un circulo de curiosos a su alrededor.

-¡Machista! ¡¡Cabrón! –Heiji estaba asombrado. ¿Desde cuando ella se enfadaba tanto? Al instante la tuvo a su lado, con una gran expresión de preocupación-. Heiji, ¿daijobu-ka? –Empezó a examinarle la nariz, después de ponerle un pañuelo. Cuando se aseguró de que no la tenía rota y dio el visto bueno, él la cogió del brazo y salieron rápidamente de todo ese grupo de gente, no fuera a ser que "su amigo" volviera en sí. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente aminoraron su paso, percatándose de que seguían cogidos de la mano. Ambos se sonrojaron pero ninguno tenía intención de soltar el agarre. Tras caminar un rato, aceptando la proposición de la chica, ambos se sentaron en la terraza de un bar, pidiendo dos cafés.

-Heiji, ¿seguro que estás bien? A ver, enséñame el estómago. Súbete la camiseta –y alzando el cuerpo alargó la mano para comprobar si tenía algo

-¡Mujer, si estoy perfectamente! –pero fue obvio que no cuando, intentando demostrarle que no pasaba nada, levanto los brazos y su cara se tornó a una mueca la cual no indicaba para nada buen estado. Aprovechando esto, ella le levantó la camiseta prácticamente hasta el cuello y comprobando que estaba en lo cierto. Había un enorme moratón con no muy buena pinta y toda la zona estaba muy inflamada.

-Mi casa está más cerca que la tuya, ¿no? Venga, tirando –y dejando en la mesa el dinero para los cafés que ni siquiera habían tocado, hizo que le siguiera cogiéndole de nuevo, muy disimuladamente, de la mano.

Cuando llegaron a los apartamentos y entraron, la chica le condujo a la sala de estar. Heiji observaba curioso toda la casa, normalmente Kazuha era quien iba a la suya, y muy pocas veces había estado allí. Vio que su amiga colocaba un futón en el suelo y le indicó que se tumbara, desapareciendo en lo que parecía ser la cocina. Hizo lo que le había dicho y tras quitarse la gorra y la chaqueta, se dispuso a esperarla. Al poco tiempo volvió a la habitación con un par de botes, un barreño con agua y una toalla. Lo dejó todo junto a Heiji y para sorpresa del chico, se sentó sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado, y empezó a quitarle la camiseta

-K-Kazu… o/o ¿Q-qué haces? –ella simplemente le mandó a callar y cuando estuvo sin camiseta, mojó la toalla en el agua y la puso sobre el moratón, haciendo que el chico se incorporara (el agua estaba helada) y quedando así a escasos centímetros de los labios de su amigovia-. Es-estaba… fría –dijo intentando exculparse. Ella le sonrió, igual de nerviosa, y bajó al chico de nuevo, para seguir limpiándole la herida y cubrirle con una extraña pomada. Tras repetir un proceso parecido con su nariz, miró la hora murmuró que prepararía algo para cenar. Al dejar la habitación el detective aprovechó para sacar una pequeña caja forrada de terciopelo y asegurar que seguía en ella su contenido. El pequeño brillante del anillo era precioso (y más le valía para lo que le costó). Tras cerrar la caja la guardó en la chaqueta de nuevo y miró al techo. ¿Obtendría el valor suficiente para dárselo?

-Heiji te he preparado udon, sé que te… -pero calló al darse cuenta de que el chico se había dormido, sin recordar ponerse la camiseta, en el futón que le había puesto. Sonriendo fue a por una sábana y lo tapó, poniendo la bandeja con la cena en la mesa de la sala por si le entraba hambre al despertar-. Si quieres algo, estaré en mi habitación –y apagando las luces se fue a dormir.

¿Por qué había dicho esto? Pues porque, tal vez para cualquier otra persona, sus propios padres o incluso el mejor detective del mundo, el chico de Kansai estaba dormido. Pero su amiga de la infancia sabía que, a pesar de que fingiera de maravilla, estaba despierto. Solo ella era capaz de darse cuenta, pero era la única que desconocía la razón.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

En la casa de los Hattori, la esposa terminaba de recoger los platos de la mesa. A ninguno le sorprendía que su hijo no hubiera vuelto. Es más, les alegraba.

-Lo que aún no entiendo es a qué ha venido esto de repente

-Lo hacemos por ellos –le contesto el detective-. Lo hacemos por su bien…

**Notas de Azu**

Aquí el 1er capítulo. Hasta Agosto probablemente no actualice ningún fic, así que os aviso. Respondiendo a vuestras preguntas, el cumpleaños de Heiji me lo inventé xD ni idea de cuando es. Y dudo mucho que salgan los de Tokio n.nU si acaso para el final…

Gracias a todos por los reviews: Male-neechan, RanK-chan, Palito, Michel 8 8 8, Lady Ai Shinomori y Miyu-Kudo. FELICES VACACIONES


	3. Capítulo 2: Hermosa

**Capítulo 2: Hermosa**

El chico se movía con cuidado, procurando no hacer ruido al andar, para no despertar a su amiga. ¿Quién le mandaría a despertarse en mitad de la madrugada? Entre una cosa y otra se había dormido sin cenar y ahora su estómago se resentía. Claro, ya comió lo que le había preparado Kazuha y no sabía qué hacer. Cuando se despertaba, le costaba mucho volver a dormirse. Y ahí estaba él, como un alma en pena por el pasillo de la casa.

Entonces oyó un suspiro, procedente del cuarto que ocupaba su amiga. Se asomó por la puerta y comprobó que dormía profundamente, así que aventuró a entrar en la habitación. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba a su lado, contemplando su rostro y sus ojos cerrados. Llevaba el pelo suelto, como siempre que dormía, y eso le daba un aire de madurez.

-Hermosa –pensó Heiji-. Tremenda e irremediablemente hermosa –se sentó en el suelo, sin dejar de mirarla, a su lado. Y se congeló al ver que la chica hablaba

-…Heiji… -Kazuha se giró, dando la espalda al muchacho, que suspiró de alivio. Debía estar soñando. ¿Soñaba con él?- …Aho, perdiste mis apuntes de Historia…

Una sonrisa apareció en su cara. Ella no cambiaría y él nunca averiguaría lo que pensaba. A no ser que ella misma se lo dijera, el interior de su Kazu era un misterio para el detective. No es que un detective no pueda entender el corazón de una mujer, sino que les es incapaz encontrarlo para poder entender.

Miró su reloj y se levantó, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras sí. Murmuró un "Buenas noches, Kazuha" y caminó hacia la entrada. Se puso los y salió dejando a la chica sola en la casa.

Se despertó ya entrada la mañana y se asombró al no sentir a nadie más en el apartamento. Se levantó con rapidez, comprobando todas las habitaciones si estaba su amigo. Por último entró a la cocina, donde vio un par de bollos rellenos y una nota: "Te traje el desayuno esta mañana, pero dormías como un bebe. Tienes café en el microondas. Nos vemos el lunes en clase. Heiji". Arrugó la nota y la lanzó por la ventana abierta, dando sin querer en la cabeza a un pobre transeúnte.

-¡Se ha ido sin decirme nada! Será… -entonces vio una segunda nota en la encimera: "A estas alturas ya habrás lanzado a la calle la primera. De siempre ha tenido muy mal despertar. Ah, perdona por lo de los apuntes de Historia. Ya se los pediré a Sugisaki y te los fotocopio. Y no se te ocurra salir sola, no me apetece tener bronca con algún otro tipejo que intente ligar con mi prometida. Hasta el lunes!" –ahora fue ella la que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Ya ni se acordaba de aquellos apuntes, ¿cómo se habría acordado él? Cogió uno de los bollos y, tras sacar el café recalentado del microondas, se dirigió al salón, Heiji ni se había molestado en recoger el futón. Pero también se había olvidado algo más: su chaqueta. Aunque de eso la muchacha no se dio cuenta hasta el domingo por la noche, cuando ya no eran horas de devolvérsela.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era lunes, hora del almuerzo, y dos chicos estaban en los jardines del instituto, bajo uno de los abundantes cerezos. Se suponía que para los estudiantes esa zona estaba prohibida, pero siempre había alguna que otra pareja buscando su ansiada intimidad junto a aquellos cerezos que innumerables declaraciones habían presenciado. Y ahí estaba Heiji, sin saber muy bien por qué, con la chica más deseada por todo bachillerato, Kana Fumizuki.

Esta chica tenía el pelo completamente negro, cortado a medio cuello, y la piel blanquecina. Sus grandes ojos castaños miraban hacia el suelo, repleto de sakuras, intentando ocultar su terrible sonrojo pues se encontraba ante uno de los pocos chicos que no la idolatraba. Tal vez por eso se había fijado en él. Hattori no era como los demás ni mucho menos y eso lo hacía interesante, misterioso y atractivo.

-Fumizuki-san… ¿por qué me has traído aquí? –ella levantó la mirada, decidida, y respiró hondo para armarse de valor.

-Hattori-kun, tu… tú me… me gustas. Quería pedirte que salieras conmigo –Heiji no se esperaba la declaración. ¿Por qué le pedía salir a él, que era con toda probabilidad el único chico al que no le atraía especialmente la morena? Esta se inclinó, tal vez a modo de disculpa por su atrevimiento o como pidiéndole una respuesta afirmativa, haciendo que un par de mechones cayeran junto a sus ojos, pues sujetaba el pelo sólo con un par de horquillas. Pero la respuesta nunca salió de los labios del detective pues antes de que se dieran cuenta a su lado estaba cierta judoka de ojos verdes.

-¡Heiji! Llevo buscándote todo el día. ¿Se puede saber por qué no me cogías el mó... –no terminó la frase pues se percató de la presencia de la otra joven, delante de su prometido. Rápidamente comprendió la situación, pero no iba a humillarse y pedir disculpas por entrometerse, y actuó como habría hecho en cualquier otra ocasión, con a misma alegría de siempre- ¡Hola, Fumizuki-san! ¿Qué estáis haciendo los dos aquí? Parecéis una pareja… Heiji, venía para decirte que el viernes te olvidaste en casa la chaqueta. Me fijé anoche y no pude llevártela.

Tal como esperaba Toyama, sus palabras surgieron el efecto deseado a Kana. Esta se incorporó, sonriendo tristemente y con futuras lágrimas en sus ojos, malentendiendo las palabras de la judoka.

-No os preocupéis, ya me marchaba –sin correr pero con prisa se fue dejando a los osakaneses bajo el árbol, solos. Heiji miró a la otra con una expresión difícilmente descifrable, viendo en su cara una sonrisa de victoria.

-Kazuha, a veces eres malvada. ¿Qué te ha hecho la pobre mujer? –Al ver que no pensaba responder, decidió ignorar lo que había pasado con Kana-. Bueno, ¿y qué decías de una chaqueta?

-¡Ah! Para eso venía. Que cuando te fuiste el sábado por la mañana olvidaste tu chaqueta en el apartamento y…

-Chaqueta… chaqueta… -comenzó a decir el detective, intentando recordar de que chaqueta se trataba- chaqueta… la cha… ¡¡La chaqueta! –y cayó en la cuenta de que ahí era donde, tres noches atrás, había guardado el anillo- ¡¿La has cogido o algo!

-Tranquilo, Heiji, la dejé en mi habitación para que no se me olvidara. Te la puedo traer a clase mañana, hoy no creo que la vayas a us… -pero nuevamente, fue interrumpida

-¡¡NO! Quiero decir… -rió nerviosamente- No te molestes, mujer. Ya te acompaño luego a casa y me la llevo esta tarde, ¿vale?

Ella le miró con desconfianza, pero acabó asintiendo. Entonces se sentó apoyándose en el tronco y Heiji se dio cuenta de que llevaba una bolsa.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Mi comida, ¿acaso no puedo comer en la hora del almuerzo? –la cara del detective palideció por unos instantes, para volver a la risa nerviosa anterior- No te lo habrás… -suspiró resignada- está claro que te lo has olvidado. Anda, siéntate aquí, yo no tengo demasiado hambre.

Cualquier persona que hubiera pasado por allí les habría tomado por una verdadera pareja de novios. Ambos bajo el árbol, compartiendo la comida que había traído Kazuha, la cual le daba de comer de sus palillos a Heiji (Obviamente se le habían olvidado los palillos junto con la fiambrera). Pero ninguna persona habría adivinado más allá de que parecían novios. Esos dos chicos, a sus 17 años, iban a casarse en menos de un mes, solamente unos días después de su graduación.

Después de la comida, continuaron las clases y fueron a sus entrenamientos. Heiji estaba especialmente inspirado ese día, pues tal vez tuviera un sentido nulo para el romanticismo pero sí reconocía los celos cuando estos se le presentaban y le llamaban por su nombre. Kazuha estaba celosa de la chica que horas antes se le había declarado. Si no, no habría actuado así. Y eso le daba esperanzas. Tal vez ella no estaba tan en contra de su matrimonio. Y si no lo estaba… tenía una oportunidad.

Cuando Kazuha salió con un par de compañeras del entrenamiento de aikido, Heiji ya le estaba esperando con sus cosas. Se despidió de sus amigas y caminó junto a Heiji en dirección a su casa. La verdad, le alegraba que Heiji fuera con ella. No es que fuera una cría y no pudiera dormir sola, pero estar una semana sin nadie haciéndole compañía era bastante deprimente.

Cuando entraron Heiji, sin soltar la mochila siquiera, corrió al cuarto de la chica a coger la chaqueta y comprobó que el anillo estaba donde antes. Kazuha, sorprendida por su actitud pero tranquila, fue hacia su habitación, donde Heiji guardaba algo en su bolsillo. Este al darse cuenta de que había entrado, se giró.

-Perdona por lo de antes… pero es que tenía una cosa muy importante en la chaqueta y no quería que se perdiera. Perdona por haber venido… tendrás cosas que hacer así que mejor me marcho –lo que quería era dejar a buen recaudo el anillo. Pasó junto a Kazuha para irse, pero esta le sujetó de la manga, no con fuerza pero sí con decisión, para que parase.

-Heiji… los dos tenemos que estudiar así que… ¿te importaría quedarte aquí conmigo a hacer los deberes? –miraba hacia el suelo. Habían estudiado muchas veces juntos pero, ¿a qué venía que se lo pidiese ahora? Él supuso que no querría estar sola en una casa tan grande, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Lo que ella quería era pasar tiempo con él, porque si bien casi siempre estaban juntos, nunca lo hacían solos.

El detective le miró extrañado pero acabó asintiendo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa que ella, intentando ocultar su sonrojo, no pudo ver. Le dijo que fuera al salón y preparara las cosas que ella haría té. En el salón soltó las cosas y se acomodó, preparando los libros que necesitarían y sacando los apuntes de historia que "amablemente" le prestó Sugisaki (que el le amenazara con la katana no tuvo nada que ver).

La muchacha llegó con una bandeja, dos tazas y azúcar. Cuando se acercaba a la mesa, Heiji le preguntó algo que le hizo desconcertarse y tropezar con la mochila que había en el suelo. El estrépito de la bandeja al caer apenas fue percibido por Hattori que, antes de darse cuenta (fue un acto reflejo), estaba recostado en el suelo sujetando a Kazuha sobre sí por la cintura, impidiendo que se cayese.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Este también es precioso! –exclamó la mujer a la cual varios dependientes le mostraban kimonos- y este violeta… Teniendo los ojos verdes le quedaría perfecto, ¿no crees Heizo?

-Shikuza… no hemos venido aquí solamente a ver kimonos. Tenemos que empezar a preparar todo para la ceremonia. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto puede costar un kimono como ese en esta tienda, especializada en matrimonios sintoístas?

-Pero estos son mucho más bonitos que los del resto de la tiendas. ¡Ah, ese verde y azul también es muy bonito!

-cualquiera diría que estás más emocionada por que se case Kazuha que por tu hijo…

-Tienes que entenderme, yo siempre quise una niña. Y como no pudo ser –dirigió una mirada con algo de reproche a su marido- tengo que conformarme con que mi nuera este fabulosa en su boda. ¡Y tenemos que poner azucenas! Tampoco estarían mal crisantemos rojos… Y unas verónicas quedarían bien pero deberíamos combinarlos de modo que no quede demasiado pesado…

-Esto es una quiebra… Pero bueno –se dirigió al jefe del templo, también dueño de la tienda en la que se encontraban- la ceremonia sería para dentro de 13 días, justo después de que se gradúen los muchachos. El 23, cuando mi hijo cumpla los 18.

-Muy bien. Su familia siempre ha sido muy generosa con el templo, sobre todo la parte de su esposa, –miró de reojo a Shizuka, la cual no paraba de señalar flores, invitaciones, kimonos y múltiples cosas que un dependiente apuntaba en su libreta para hacer las cuentas- así que no habrá problema. Tendremos reservada la sala más espaciosa y yo mismo realizaré la ceremonia, Hattori-san.

-No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco. Y por cierto –se acercó un poco más al monje, para que su mujer no le escuchase- probablemente venga un conocido… un amigo de la familia… el cual digamos que es un poco "gafe". Por favor, le pido que cuando escoja a sus ayudantes o a las personas que necesite, procure que se lleven bien entre ellos y que no tengan resentimientos pasados. Cuando este hombre aparece suelen reunirse todos los asesinos y víctimas de los alrededores –comentó, con un deje de broma, aunque lo decía completamente en serio.

-No se preocupe. En nuestro templo no permitiríamos entrar a nadie con ese tipo de pensamientos. Si no le importa, podemos pasar ya a mi despacho para concretar los detalles sobre el presupuesto de la ceremonia… Los preparativos, los salones para la celebración… Su esposa puede seguir escogiendo en esta sala, la llamaremos cuando tenga decidido lo que hará falta e incluiremos sus gastos.

-…la ruina… suerte que Heiji sea hijo único –murmuró con pesadez Heizo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kazuha no podía reaccionar. Había quedado como paralizada. Estaba a unos 5 centímetros de la cara de Heiji, que la sujetaba en el aire a escasos milímetros de su cuerpo tumbado en el suelo. Él apenas respiraba. Por suerte no se había caído al suelo… pero esa situación era bastante embarazosa. Con lentitud la fue bajando, aguantarla en esa postura en tensión no fue cosa fácil. Sin soltarle la cintura, la recostó sobre él y este se incorporó, quedando ambos sentados, Kazuha sobre el detective.

Ninguno hizo intención de moverse de aquella postura. Ambos respiraban el aliento del otro. Estaban perdidos en los ojos del contrario, observando cada destello de estos. Heiji notó algo cálido en su mano. Era la piel de su prometida, al haber cambiado de postura se le había subido la camiseta. Este se sonrojó al darse cuenta, pero ella lo que hizo fue cogerle la mano y mantenerla sobre su piel. Así al menos aseguraba que no se movería, pues tenía algo que preguntarle.

-Heiji… tú… ¿qué guardaste en el bolsillo? Que no querías que viese, lo que estaba en tu chaqueta –el aludido esquivó su mirada, dándole a entender que no pensaba responderle-. Comprendo… No tienes por qué contármelo

Bajó la cabeza, algo dolida por que sentía que Heiji no confiaba en ella. Haciendo ese gesto, un par de mechones cayeron a ambos lados de la cara de la chica, recordando así a la muchacha de la clase contigua, Fumizuki. ¿Por qué la había rechazado? O más bien, ¿por qué no se molestó cuando se entrometió? Estaba claro que, como buen detective que era, había visto sus celos. No entendía cómo prefería aguantar sus celos a estar con esa chica tan guapa, popular e inteligente.

-Heiji… -levantó la cabeza mirándole a los ojos nuevamente- ¿te parezco guapa?

Ahora era él quien no entendía la situación. Pero se encontró con los ojos de la chica y estos esperaban una respuesta. Le sonrió con sinceridad y la mano que no estaba siendo sujetada subió hasta las mejillas de la chica, limpiando una solitaria lágrima que había salido por razón desconocida hasta para su dueña. Apartó con cuidado los mechones de sus ojos y volvió a perderse en ellos.

-Hermosa… -suspiró Heiji, más para él pero haciendo que ella también le oyese- Tremenda e irremediablemente hermosa –no vio cuan fue el sonrojo de su prometida pues, sin tiempo para que Kazuha se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba, unió con delicadez y benevolencia sus labios. No la presionaba, simplemente esperaba su respuesta. Respuesta la cual, no tardó en recibir: ella cerró los ojos y se dejó a aquel beso como lo que había deseado toda su vida.

**Notas de la autora **

Pues aquí me tenéis de nuevo, aguantando este fic como siempre. ¿Saben? Voy a batir un record. He tenido que escribir este fic en un día, habiendo pasado 11 más sin escribir. Dirán que soy una masoka por forzarme a escribir esto en un día, pero todo tiene una razón. ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! XD y ahora preguntarán: ¿de quién demonios es el cumpleaños? Pues como no creo que muchos lo sepan, lo diré: nOn el cumpleaños es el mío. Exacto, y hoy, 13 de Agosto, subo este fic como regalo para mis lectores. A ver si el tener los 14 hace que aumente mi inspiración… vale, ni yo me lo creo n.nU

Y ahora lo de siempre, el agradeceros los reviews. No puedo contestaros por la nueva norma del pero al menos os nombreré. Es lo menos que puedo hacer n.-  
Gracias a Ranki-chan (UoU que conste que al final subí para el 13, eh?), a Yui Ikary (voy a tener que empezar a pagar a Lady Ai Shinomori-san por la propaganda que hace de mi fic xD), a Miyu Kudo, a Haku, a Male-neechan (TTTT y a ti es a la que se te echa de menos ahora), a Michel 8 8 8, a Kami-sama (XD no se si estoy hablando con una chica o con Dios…) y a Bra.

Otra cosa graciosa es que de los nombres de los capítulos no he tenido ni idea hasta hoy mismo, por eso no he puesto hasta ahora los nombres del próximo. Pero no lo he puesto porque ni siquiera sabía cuantos capítulos iban a ser ni cómo lo iba a acabar. Por si os interesa, serán 3 capítulos más y un epílogo.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Capítulo 3: Familia.


End file.
